the_elemental_chosen_trilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Kai Abano
History Personality Kai is, as Vatura puts it, "placid and low-maintenance". He has an easy-going, relaxed style, naturally charismatic and light-hearted. He has a hatred of being penned in and loves his freedom, causing him often to ally with Vatura. Known for his true, brave heart, Kai has never particularly enjoyed the decorum prescribed for young princes, and he and Vatura have become very good friends while dodging classes together. Kai also has large amounts of charisma, and has actually been able to squirm his way out of many things he would rather not do. In spite of his lack-of attendance to his lessons, Kai is also quick witted and can hold his own quite well in an argument. He makes a strong diplomat, commonly having logic on his side, which means that he can often defeat others in arguments. In spite of his ranking, Kai has never truly felt greed, he has never desired more wealth or fame. The young prince has a tendency to rush headlong into fights, making him very brave in the right circumstances. In spite of his logical style of speaking, Kai is rather ruled by his emotions. He very deeply cares about Vatura, and it is not hard for those who know him well to tell. Kai is known to become annoyed or depressed occasionally, and a large source of annoyance for him that he does not fully understand his feelings. Appearance Kai does not have a completely Adradian appearance, his Sterlian blood coming into play. He has keen, bright blue eyes that stand out compared to other citizens of his country, and they are called one of his more noticeable features. Kai also has longer, lighter brown hair, hanging a bit over his eyes, and slightly fair skin. Kai is on the taller side of the scale, not enough for it really to be noticed, but enough for it to be true. He has a slight build, like many other Adradians, allowing for quick movement. In all, Kai does have an Adradian appearance, but with slightly unusual coloring. Relationships Vatura Amador Kai and Vatura have a close, confiding sort of friendship. Over the years, they have acted as allies quite often, ditching classes forced by Emperor Jaron, or working together to change things in their country. Both enjoy having their freedom, prompting them to go to desperate measures or to support each other. When The Horse Chase Ceremonial rolled around while she was fifteen and he was sixteen, they teamed up against Kai's mother, father, and brother. Vatura desired to ride in the Horse Chase, the most popular event of the year, and Kai wished to enter the jousting contest, but the others thought both weren't capable. They allied themselves against the rest, planning for several days in a corner of the library, until finally they came up with a means to their respective ends. After both succeeded rather well, the rest of the royal family realized that they could do more. Delighted with their results, the two proceeded to team up again and again in the future. Over the years, their friendship evolved some. In spite of their closeness, they became a bit uncomfortable. Things became awkward, noticed only by those who knew them well. That didn't truly hamper their friendship, as they were still quite happy to laugh and talk for hours. For Kai's eighteenth birthday, Vatura gave Kai a pair of Fulgerian Wolfhounds. In Adradia, the hounds often are used to show close relationships; often given as gifts to loved ones. When anyone asked her about this, Vatura refused to say anything, and they have remained friends. Hart Abano Possessions Venator and Bellator Kai is the owner of a pair of massive black hunting hounds, named Venator and Bellator. They were a gift from Vatura for his eighteenth birthday, two brothers from near the border with Fulger. Not only are they capable, strong hunters, but they are also powerful fighters, with sharp teeth and powerful legs. Both are Black Fulgerian Wolfhounds, though they are an Adradian breed. File:Venator.jpg|Venator File:Bellator.jpg|Bellator Trivia *Kai was created by Celtic Gold. *Kai is a Hawaiian name meaning "the sea". *Abano is a Spanish surname related to the Celtic root ab, meaning "water". *Kai cares deeply about Vatura. *The names of Kai's dogs, Venator and Bellator, are Latin, translating to "hunter" and "warrior" respectively. Category:Character Category:Abano Bloodline